Beautiful Soul
by zashleyrocks
Summary: Troy is just a normal jock living his life at UCLA. He has a crush on his roommate and everything seems perfect..untill the football team inflates his head to the size of Mars.


"Well, we finally made it." Troy Bolton said to his best friend Chad Danforth as they entered UCLA's main building. "Yeah dude, we did. So you think we'll be roomies?" Chad said walking towards the room assignment desk. "I hope." Troy said looking through the sea of students. They knocked on the window of the desk. "Names." the attendant said. "Danforth,Chad and Bolton,Troy." Chad said. The lady typed something and gave them two sheets of paper. The boys walked away. "Okay so, what's your room number? Mine is 209A." Chad said betting a better grip on his bags. "Damn. Mine is 402C." Troy said throwing his head back. "Well, at least we have the same classes and on the plus side, you get to meet someone new." Chad said trying to make his friend feel better. "Well, I'm gonna go meet my 'awesome' roomie." Troy said sarcastically.

Troy made his way up the three flights of stairs. He just had to get a room on floor C. _Wow, when my dad said running up and down stairs with weights would pay off, who knew he was right? _Troy thought to himself as he looked at the engraved gold plates above each room to find his room. "Well, here we go. Please don't be let my roomie be clingy, crazy, have anger issues, or suicidal." he said to himself as he entered the room. He looked around and saw the two beds on opposite sides of the room. One bed was covered in white sheets and the other was covered with a pink and green polka-dotted bedspread. "Either my roomie is a girl or a very 'interesting' boy." he said to himself. He put his bags down and noticed it was a picture of two people on the self attached to the wall. "I'm guessing it has to be one of them." he said examining the picture. Troy also saw an open duffel bag at the edge of the bed. It wasn't like him to look through other people's stuff but he had to know who his roommate was. "Huh, so its a girl. And if not, I can't deal with a dude that wears panties." he said aloud. "I'm glad you have taken the liberty of looking through my stuff." a voice said. He jumped at her voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just...did I say I'm sorry?" Troy said turning to the person. He saw a small, blonde girl standing at the doorway. _Cool, my roommate is a hottie._ "You know if you wanna borrow those you can. It looks like you've gotten attached." she said looking at how tightly he was grasping on to the underwear. "Oh, again, sorry. I'm Troy and I swear I'm not a freak." he said smiling. "Well hi Troy, I'm Sharpay." she said extending her hand. "So, what are you majoring in?" Troy said sitting on his bed. "Drama. And what about yourself?" she said sitting on her bed. "Football. I kinda discovered I had a talent for it senior year." he said proud of his new found sport. "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat or go check out the courtyard or go buy something with UCLA written on it?" he said. She laughed. "Sure." she said getting standing. The two walked out of the room and went to the courtyard.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy yelled to his best friend. "Hey, Troy!" Chad yelled back to Troy. "Chad, this is Sharpay, my roommate." Troy said putting his arm around Sharpay. "Hey, Shar! Shar!" Troy looked over to see a blonde guy calling Sharpay over to him and a group of friend. "Sorry guys I gotta go." she said running over to the guy. "Everyone, this is Sharpay. My baby-" Chad snapped his fingers in front of Troy's face to get his attention which made Troy miss the last part of what that guy was saying about Sharpay. "Dude, I so wanna be you right now. You got a smoking hot roomie. I got a guy who is basically just like me." Chad said moving his curly brown hair out of his eyes. "I know but she has a boyfriend." Troy sighed. "Oh you mean that guy? They almost look like brother and sister." Troy stared at the group of friends who were laughing and joking around. "Yeah well they're not. She has a picture of them in front of the Efile Tower in Paris." "Ah, Paris, the city of romance." he said in a French accent. "Way to make me feel better dude." Troy said sarcastically. "Hey, I found a basketball court. Wanna shoot hoops?" he said throwing a basketball at him. "No. I'm gonna go meet the football coach and go play around with my laptop." Troy said grabbing his backpack and leaving.

A couple hours later, Troy was checking his e-mail when Sharpay and the mystery guy came in. "Oh my gosh, I remember that! You were so cute!" she said bringing the guy into the room. "Hey, Sharpay." he said giving her a fake smile. "Oh hey Troy. You mind if Ryan comes in?" "Hey man." Ryan said sitting on her bed. After 5 minutes of talking and laughing Ryan left. "I'm gonna miss him." she said. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Troy said. _What the hell are you doing moron?! Why are you asking her that? You just met her! Now she is gonna hate you forever you jackass! I thought you wanted to go out with her! _ Troy said in his head. "Who me and Ryan? Ew! Never! He's my twin brother." she said laughing at Troy. "But the picture and he called you his baby." he said putting his laptop on his desk. "Well I don't like to brag but, Ryan got accepted into the most prestigious school in Paris and I went to visit him. And he didn't call me his baby, he called me his baby _sister_." she said. Troy let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you so happy?" she said. "No reason." he said smiling. _Awesome. Now all you have to do is find a way to ask her out._


End file.
